


It'll All Be Alright, I'll Be Home Tonight

by jojothecr



Series: Prompt Table #1 - Kiss [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Schmoop, written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <em>Home</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll All Be Alright, I'll Be Home Tonight

Jensen's head bumps against the window, lolling once to the right, then to the left, according to the state of the road the wheels of the taxi are currently conquering. His eyelids are heavy, sliding closed, and his sight blurry and unfocused, barely registering the tall and taller shadows they pass; houses, trees, lamp posts, another cars...

The streets are quiet at this hour; gray and full of rain and mist, the heat of summer long gone, just barely lingering in the new dose of freckles on Jensen’s nose. Born and bred in Texas makes no difference, he still burns and freckles instead of getting tanned.

 

Kicking the front door closed, Jensen drops his keys into the glass bowl on the mail table and his messenger bag straight to the floor. He makes his way through the silent house, along dark rooms and even darker corners, crawling up the stairs and stripping off his clothes as he goes.

He's already half asleep and fighting with the top button on his jeans when he enters the bedroom, the door wide open as always, allowing the dogs to wander in and out as they please. Jared is still asleep, wearing only black boxers and a tight white T-shirt, which is undoubtedly Jensen's, and sprawled all over the biggest part of the bed, hugging a pillow. Sadie and Harley cover the rest, filling empty spaces and there's absolutely no place left for Jensen. He’s home earlier. And unexpected.

Jensen sighs and leans against the wall, keeping himself upright for just a little longer to watch the picture before his eyes. So still and quiet, so simple and yet never quite so. One sleeping lover and two snoring dogs. Something he never dreamed of, never thought he could want. And something that feels more like home than any home he's ever had before.

 

He wakes up when something cold and wet pokes his elbow and when Jared's fingers slide down his bare shoulder, shaking him gently.

“Jen... Jensen. Baby, wake up.”

Jensen would swear that it's the 'baby' that wakes him up, not Jared's low, sleep-thick voice. He hates being called that and Jared knows that, damn well.  
He lifts his eyes to meet Jared's sleepy ones and moans at the pain that shoots from his neck to his very brain from the simple movement. “Jared.” It sounds more like a question instead of the statement it was kind of supposed to be.

Jared grins, his smile bright even in the shadowed room. “Hey.”

Sadie's settled on the floor beside Jared, yawning, and Harley is the one who's nudging Jensen's elbow, begging for attention. Jensen moves to pet his head, but instead sets millions of ants to sprint, his arm and leg aching and annoyingly prickling as the blood returns back to where it belongs.

“C'mon,” Jared says, seizing Jensen's forearm and gripping his other hand to tug him up. “Let me help you, ol' man.”

Jensen punches him because Jared totally deserves that, then lands on the bed like a sack of potatoes, exhausted.

“Long flight?” Jared wonders conversationally, as he settles above him, knees at each side of Jensen's hips.

He doesn't need to ask, not Jared, because he knows well how it goes. Too many people and even more voices, screaming, scared or impatient kids and nervous parents, fans and paparazzi flashes... It's a merry-go-round with nothing merry to laugh at.

Jared’s fingers immediately slide to Jensen's jeans, working on the remaining buttons, and Jensen raises his head, watching him with hooded eyes. “Gonna have your wicked way with me now?”

Jared laughs, surprised amusement making his eyes sparkle. “You bet,” he says, sliding the jeans down and off and throwing them who knows where. He lies down beside Jensen then, pulling the covers over them both. “Can't wait to have sex with a dead man.”

Jensen snorts, offended, but he turns onto his side, forcing his eyes open to at least look at him properly. Because as beautiful as Jared is, he's even prettier up close.

Jared's fingers are hot on Jensen's side, tickling as they move over his ribs, and comforting at once, pulling him a little closer.

Jensen falls asleep again within a couple of seconds, but before that he can feel Jared's lips pressed to his forehead, hear his whispered, “Welcome home.”


End file.
